


3AM Shenanigans

by kirbylovesyou



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbylovesyou/pseuds/kirbylovesyou
Summary: haku being. dumb of ass





	3AM Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> haku being. dumb of ass

_[ TIME: 3:00AM_  
_LOCATION: Aku Residence ]_

Haku didn't even try to attempt opening Aku's window quietly in the dead of the night. She woke up some stray cats in his backyard and they scurried off, meowing loudly at her. She didn't pay them any mind and just lifted the window all the way up, sneaking her way in and landing with a soft thud. Said boy was snoring comfortably in his bed as always and she sauntered over to shake him awake. It didn't take long at all, as soon as she touched his shoulder his eyes snapped open in fear.

"GAH!! HAKU! Why are you here again?! This is the fourth time this week! In a ROW!" he whispered angrily to her. She just shrugged and pointed to his door.

"Wanna make some spaghetti with me?"  
"You could just do that in your _own _home, y'know."  
"It's more fun with you."  
That shut him up. He reluctantly got out of bed and followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

He never really thought about how she was able to climb all the way up to his window in the first place.

* * *

The clinking and clattering of silverware woke him up once again. Aku rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned, stretching his arms right after. He groggily got up from his bed and made his way downstairs, already knowing exactly who the culprit is. There she was in his kitchen yet _again,_ making some random meal and using his supplies without asking first.

_This girl...I swear..._ He let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Oh, you're awake. Just in time!" Haku turned her back to him and stirred something in a large pot. He sniffed the air and the aroma of cheese filled his senses, it was so strong it almost made him faint.

"Are you making mac n' cheese? Just how much cheese did you even PUT in there????" he asked with a bewildered face, leaning against the counter to see her work more closely. She just gave him a thumbs up and said nothing more.

He sighed again.

* * *

_[ TIME: 2:38AM_  
_LOCATION: Umeyasu Residence ]_

It's only been two weeks since Haku got to know Umeyasu and she's already breaking into her house. 

The very first time it happened the albino almost glocked her to death.

Perhaps Haku has a problem with breaking into her friend's homes, but she finds nothing wrong with it at all.

Luckily this time, Ume's parents weren't at home so she had the kitchen all to herself. Today she decided to make another pasta. She's been into lots of pastas lately. Maybe fettuccine Alfredo? No... she'll make spaghetti again.

The shuffling of feet alerted her of a new presence. Haku simply waved at Ume from her position in front of the stove, continuing to stir her concoction. The pale girl came up from behind to hug her, wrapping her arms around Haku's waist. This made her flinch, a blush starting to form on her cheeks. "Ume... what are you...?"  
  
"Mhnn... Babe... I already ate spaghetti for three days in a row this week... Can you make chow mein instead..?" Ume slurred her words out in a quiet voice. She clearly just woke up and is still in a sleepy state, resting her head against Haku's back since she was too short to reach her shoulder. This just made Haku blush even redder.

"Ah.. uhm... okay..." Haku quietly mumbled out and stopped making the spaghetti immediately. She put whatever she currently made into a container to use again later, then started to prepare for the chow mein. Halfway through Haku had to gently pick Ume up and place her on the couch in the living room because it was too difficult to move around with her arms around her waist. <strike>She lowkey missed the feeling already.</strike>

Once she finished making the meal she cuddled up with Ume on the couch, feeding her the chow mein since the girl was _still_ sleepy.

Her parents came home that day to two girls snuggled up on their couch, arms and legs tangled with each other with an empty plate placed on the coffee table.

* * *

The third time Haku broke into Ume's house they were now in a relationship. Haku had brought along a container of sweets she baked on that day with Aku, excited to show it to Ume and see how it tasted to her. The words girlfriend kept repeating in her mind. She never thought she'd ever have a romantic partner... a very pretty one at that too. 

She unlocked the window with ease and slid inside, making sure not to make any noise this time. She tip toed to the foot of Ume's bed and shook her gently. "Babe..! I made some cookies. Try them." she said softly to Ume, her eyes full of adoration for the sleeping beauty in front of her.

Ume reached out to grab Haku and pulled her into bed with her. "In the morning." was all she said to make Haku comply. They cuddled against each other till morning and ate the cookies just as promised. They were pretty good. <strike>Mostly thanks to Aku.</strike>

* * *

_[ TIME: 3:05AM_  
_LOCATION: Ichigo Residence ]_

Haku could not forget the first time she even _dared _to set foot into Ichigo's home. His parents were gone that day and she took her chances to sneak in. Usually, Haku would never do this especially with a guy like Ichi, but Ume was on a trip with her parents and Aku was away as well so that just left the red headed boy with no chill. Don't get her wrong, she loved him as much as her other friends, but his anger would just make _her_ mad too and they'd end up in a fist fight. Today was just a very lonely day for Haku and she wanted company, so he would do for now.

She tried to be as quiet as she could, creeping around his empty and dark house for a while trying to search for the stairs. The lights suddenly flickered on and she heard a yell coming from the boy himself. He threw a slipper at her that she managed to dodge in time. "What the FUCK are you doing here!? It's fucking 3 in the morning, you dumbass!" Ichi exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Haku. She frowned and threw the slipper back at him, glaring with such ferocity.

"Shut the fuck up! Why are YOU yelling at 3 in the morning! At least I tried to be quiet!"

"YOU STILL BROKE INTO MY HOME!! I'm calling the cops."

"Try it, coward."

"I fucking will!"

Haku tackled him to the ground when he said that. Who knew, the boy might actually do it. She can't get into trouble now, she just wanted some company! Was that too much to ask! <strike>Yes</strike>

"Don't! I'll snap your kneecaps if you do! I was just lonely today okay! My girlfriend and best friend aren't here and a knucklehead like you was left so!" she cried out burying her face into his chest. He stopped trying to fight her off and stared at her wide eyed. _Huh... she's a lot softer than she looks... I don't blame her though, I miss Aku and Ume too._

"....Fine. Get off me now. We'll watch some horror movies but don't fucking cling onto me, got it?" he says after a long pause. She looked up at him and smiled, something he never really saw from Haku before. That was certainly a surprise. He looked away in embarrassment and gently pushed her off of him. "And don't fuckin' look at me like that! Gross! I much prefer when you had a constipated look!"

That earned him a hard punch to the gut. They still bundled up together though, watching horror movies all the way until sunrise, a ton of candy wrappers thrown all over the place around them.

* * *

_Thud! _In she goes again. Ichi was already waiting for her on the couch, mindlessly scrolling through Netflix to look for some dumb shit that they could watch. This was now a weekly thing for them - Haku breaking in at ungodly hours of the night and Ichi awaiting for her arrival so they could binge on some shows.

Yep, she truly did love her friends.


End file.
